


A Fatal Winter

by CaptainWinterWidow



Series: Fatal winter [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’m probably going really off canon for faceless training, Killing, Might Make Into A Series, Multi, The House of Black and White, Time Travel, faceless man training, many faced god, maybe psychological torture, watching the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWinterWidow/pseuds/CaptainWinterWidow
Summary: All of the Starks are sent back from the time of their death to their bodies before Robert Baratheon came North. They are all in the Gods wood and watch each other's stories in the reflecting pool. They hope to change the future for the better.





	A Fatal Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I will be putting all essential knowledge to understand my plot as the first chapter. All comments are welcome, criticism too. I am always willing to read and take criticism and complements.

-whole stark family plus Theon watch  
-Theon never burned Winterfell and helped Bran and Rickon escape  
\- start w/ Arya then Sansa then Jon then Bran then Rickon then Robb then Theon  
\- old gods initiate the viewing in gods wood  
\- they see it all near heart tree and see the scenes in the reflecting pool  
-each character's (Starks plus theon only) mind is returned from their last moments before death to before Robert Baratheon(sp?) comes  
\- outside time is frozen  
\- put in some of my own plot snippets too  
\- doing my version of how I want/imagine season 8 to go even if it doesn’t fit with the current direction of show or novels  
\- old gods voice will tell family of any other necessary details when they get to that scene  
\- not Gendry/Arya i don't know why but I hate Gendry for some reason so no Arya/Gendry  
\- king Robert is a fucking bastard and pedophile who is borderline crazy especially when it comes to matters concerning Lyanna Stark  
\- Arya is Nissa Nissa reincarnated and Jon is Azor Ahai reincarnated (they're soulmates, but platonic only)  
-SOULMATES DO NOT NEED TO BE ROMANTIC I REPEAT THE SOULMATES AKA ARYA AND JON IN THIS STORY ARE PLATONIC JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER RELATIONSHIP BESIDES NED AND CATELYN AND JAQEN AND ARYA  
-all stark siblings form an inseparable bond with each other during this  
\- Sansa is important and not stupid  
\- Bran is different when they watch, when they watch Bran doesn't have 3 eyed raven powers (idrk yet)  
\- Mentions of stuff from books and own imagination but using t.v. show as reference b/c it allows for consistency  
\- will include scenes from books too sometimes  
-will put any canon scenes in italics and brackets (it will be summed up rather than written out for time purposes) anything from my own imagination will be italics and bolded too


End file.
